Swordsman
"They're with the Iron Master! Get out of my way!" -Swordsman The Swordsman was a hero that resulted from a super serum and advanced power armor created by EdenTech's Project Swordsman. His real identity was Matthew Lagrange, a National Guardsman who had been dishonorably discharged due to a habit of getting into fights off and sometimes even on-duty. After this blow to his pride, he agreed to sign on with EdenTech's experimental serum. After extensive analysis of the serum, it appears as though it did not exacerbate Lagrange's violent nature, and simply giving him superpowers in at all was the only thing he needed to go off the deep end. As Swordsman, Matthew Lagrange fought supervillains as essentially a PR stunt for EdenTech. After the raid on EdenTech Tower prevented Project Swordsman from entering mass production, Swordsman worked as EdenTech's posterchild to restore their reputation. His antagonism towards Kestrel, whose suit was a stolen Swordsman prototype, made the two of them the leaders in a political battle within Team Blue. Swordsman accused Kestrel of working with the Iron Master, while Kestrel accused Swordsman of being a corporate shill who cared nothing for the people of Los Angeles. Ultimately, Swordsman's faction lost after Team Blue disowned him in the wake of the Battle of Harbor City, a massive confrontation between the Iron Master's robotic army, multiple SWAT teams in the LAPD, and a huge number of supers, including Swordsman, Amp, Behemoth, Kestrel, the Iron Master, the Cat, and Strike. During the fight, Swordsman killed both Strike and Kestrel (Kestrel got better). After the Battle of Harbor City, Asrael contacted Swordsman and arranged a meeting within the Iron Master's territory. Swordsman agreed, but was intercepted and defeated by the Iron Master's forces before he could arrive, and then handed off to the authorities after confiscating his suit. Matthew Lagrange was imprisoned in the Catalina Towers and his sordid history was brought to light. Sometime later Malinda Chai made a deal with the Iron Master to break Swordsman out of prison so that she could kill him as revenge for Strike's death. The Iron Master's mechs got him out successfully, and Malinda killed him in a gladiatorial deathmatch. Swordsman proved not to be much of a threat outside of his suit. Stat Sheet Swordsman (Matthew Lagrange): : Health: 6 Power: 5 (15) Athletics: 7 Cunning: 3 Technology: 5 Insight: 4 Observation: 5 Notoriety: 0 Stealth: 4 Powers: : Up, Up, And Away: You can fly at speeds comparable to a fighter jet, req. Flight : Super Strength: For 3 PP, you gain a +4 to your Athletics for one encounter and your unarmed attacks ignore mundane armor, req. Meta Strength : Meta Speed: For 2 PP, you gain a +1 to your Athletics and one extra action per turn for one encounter, req. Peak Speed : Super Durability: Gain a DR of 5, req. Meta Durability : Enhanced Vision: Gain infrared, night vision, telescopic vision, etc. allowing you to ignore most range and circumstantial penalties to Perception checks : Enhanced Senses: For 2 PP, you gain +2 to Observation and Insight for one encounter, req. Animal Senses : Natural Weapon: Your unarmed attacks deal +2 damage : AI: You create an AI which gives you a +1 bonus to all Technology checks whenever you have access to it : Energy Beam: For 1 PP, make a ranged attack with 3 damage ignoring mundane armor that stuns the target for one round : Force Field: For 2 PP per round create a forcefield around yourself that deals a -3 penalty to all incoming attacks : Energy Blast: For 3 PP make a ranged cone attack for 2 damage ignoring mundane armor that stuns everyone it successfully hits for one round